


《飞来横胎》（5）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：厨房料理台、奶油喷射罐，口交，内射
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	《飞来横胎》（5）

“这里真的只有我们俩吗？”Eason·Horton穿着不合身的白西装，这还是他在十分钟前从Loki车里拿的，“我是说……你这么有钱，朋友应该也不少。”

“我只把请柬发给了一个人，而他绝不会来祝福我们。”Loki心不在焉地看着表，“等你签了协议，我就帮你还清所有债务。”

“遵命。”Eason无所谓地耸耸肩，这对他而言绝对是笔划算买卖，更何况……他已经有了开价更高的买家。

在宣誓“I do”之后，Loki把捧花扔进了垃圾桶，怀孕的omega需要再吃一顿早午餐才能填饱肚子，而作为运动员的Eason胃口也不小。

“既然我们要结婚满一年，才能签那个……放弃baby协议。”Eason大口嚼着汉堡，他更喜欢夹在面包和生菜里的牛排，“我可以帮你洗车、打理花园，只要你能让我住在车库里。”

“我的报酬已经很丰盛了，”Loki捏着叉子瞟了他的新婚丈夫一眼，“难道还不够你去合租吗？买辆房车都绰绰有余。”

“我妈妈生了12个孩子，最小的三胞胎有先天性缺陷。”Eason习以为常地耸耸肩，“要是家里还有个赌鬼老爹，那真是多少钱都不够！”

“Damn it！”Loki心有余悸地摸摸肚子，还有一个月他就能感受到胎动了，那绝对会像异形般诡异，“怎么会有omega想生那么多小崽子！”

“我妈妈绝对懂得怎么照顾孩子，”Eason十分殷勤地指了指omega的肚子，然后做了个点钞票的手势，“如果你想杀掉谁而不用坐牢，我也可以帮你问问我爸。”

Loki晃晃脑袋，试图把暗杀Thor·odinson的想法掩埋进英吉利海峡。

“我已经拿到Loki的钥匙了，Sir。”半小时后，Thor接到了Eason·Horton的电话，“记得带着现金来，一手交钱一手交货！”

Loki加班回家已经是午夜了，咖啡对胎儿不好，他只能靠果汁和牛奶提神。虽然有代理人，但防人之心让omega永远都学不会放手。

“Eason？我说过是有门禁的。”omega疲惫地冲黑洞洞的客厅喊了一声，显然无人应答，“这小鬼别想住我这儿了，明天就把他扫地出门！“

“你真无情，Laufeyson先生。”

alpha沙哑无比的嗓音陡然出现在Loki身后，他甚至无法辨认袭击者是谁，就被一条黑布捆着眼睛扛了起来。

“你是谁！hey！”omega被扔到床上，也许袭击者看见他怀有身孕，压上来的动作还不算粗暴，“听着，我抽屉里有几千美金……滚开！”

男人将他的手死死摁在枕头上，野兽般啃咬着Loki的脖颈，甚至粗鲁地摸进了他的上衣里，在omega日渐饱满的胸膛上行凶作乱。

“……Thor？”Loki突然停下挣扎，狐疑地皱了皱鼻子，“你在搞什么？我闻出你了！”

“我只是想让你明白，不要随便放别的alpha进家门。”毫不专业的绑匪泄气地松手，但依旧气场十足地教训omega，“要是今天袭击你的是别人，你的脖子和孩子可就都遭殃了。”

“会袭击我的只有你！”Loki气急败坏地想要踹开Thor，却被一把捉住了脚腕，“你给我滚……啊……”

怕痒的omega想要缩回小腿，却被男人捏着脚心慢慢用力，浑身酥麻地被压倒在床上，呼吸剧烈得像在胸口藏了一只麻雀。

“我永远不会伤害你，”Thor捧住了Loki的面颊，连他自己都不知道在说什么，“我想我只是，太嫉妒了……”

“嫉妒？”Loki被吻得有些缺氧，困惑地咬着alpha的嘴唇嘀咕，“你为什么要嫉妒我……shit！”

Thor被推得翻了个身，在闷响中摔在床边的地毯上。

“你爱上我了？！”omega叉着腰站在床上，仿佛他犯了什么十恶不赦的大罪。

“只是有些感觉，”Thor头痛地撑着床沿爬起来，他在感情上碰到的所有挫折都被Loki包揽了，“这有什么问题吗？我们睡了，你怀着我的孩子，就算是荷尔蒙也会影响——”

“No！”Loki气鼓鼓地把alpha推远了些，“我们上床前说好的，那只是一ye情，否则我绝对不会……”

“绝对不会在高|氵朝|时哭喊我的名字，还是不会说我是你经历过最美妙的一夜？”

“你怎么知道我没和别的alpha说过同样的话？”Loki下意识地回嘴，随即反应过来这不是硝烟四起的谈判桌，“抱歉，我……我没说过，真的。”

“我也有欠考虑，意外怀孕已经够让你心烦了。”Thor勉强笑了笑，伸出手打算与omega和解，“所有我们没事了，对吗？”

“我想是的。”Loki握着Thor的手晃了晃，迟疑地松开，“你要走了吗？”

“对，免得frigga担心。”Thor走到门边穿上鞋，“她还不知道你结婚了，所以……”

“她没必要担心，我理解。”Loki摆摆手，突然觉得不是滋味，他只是稍作拒绝，这alpha就要打退堂鼓了，“但这是我的新婚之夜，所以……”

“所以？”

“如果你能保证别再有……那样的想法。”Loki磕磕绊绊地只挤出半句话，他实在不擅长主动求欢，“我们可以继续创造一些……更美妙的夜晚。”

“当然，我保证不会爱上你。”Thor毫不犹豫地甩上门走向他，渴求而疯狂地吻住了omega，“以及，新婚快乐，laufeyson先生。”

“你的吻让我觉得自己很有……唔、魅力。”omega飘飘然地回应，却在被重新抱到床上时刁钻地缩回了脚丫，“Thor！我不想在这张床上……我有些洁癖。”

“可我们已经在我的床上滚过了。”

“你没有洁癖？Wow，这真好。”

“好吧，小滑头。”Thor不辞辛劳地把刁钻的omega重新抱起来，在客厅里巡视了一圈后走进厨房，“作为交换，我来选地方。”

“等等……在厨房？我都说了我有洁癖！”Loki被放在料理台边，撑着桌面背对alpha，“你拿着奶油罐干嘛？那东西很容易喷得到处都是……”

“你也很容易惹恼我。”Thor晃了晃手里的奶油罐，势在必得地勾着唇，“要是你还想保住这套高定西装，最好快点把它剥下来。”

“I see……”omega不甘示弱地脱下外套、衬衫、长裤，赤着脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖地上，“你想这么玩？奉陪到底。”

“你随时可以喊停，babe。”Thor将奶油喷在了Loki肌理流畅的脊背上，体温融化了它们，乳白的液体一直流进gu缝，“但要记住，我会帮你舔干净每一寸沾上奶油的地方。”

对于贪心的野猫，Thor·odinson也有收买的办法。

Loki喘着气笑了一声，刚想说什么便变了调，Thor居然跪在他两腿之间，顺着流进臀缝的奶油舔了进来。

“啊嗯！痒……”omega忍不住扭动屁股想躲开，又想到上一次alpha关于“小鹿斑比”的言论，咬着唇忍住瘙痒，脚趾却在瓷砖地上蜷缩起来。

“这瓶奶油的味道怎么不一样，Loki？”Thor揶揄的低笑闷闷地传来，而捂住他口鼻的“枕头”正是omega发颤流水的翘臀，“你一定偷偷加料了，小骗子。”

“别嗯、god……”alpha的舌头像有魔力，勾舔着雌穴外黏腻的肉瓣，从阴蒂滑到窄缝里，还发出令人羞耻的吞咽声。

“在你的胸前喷上奶油。”Thor慢慢地从尾椎啄吻到了后颈，搂着omega最脆弱的腰腹低语，“瞄准你的乳尖……对，你会喜欢让我舔那里。”

“这是怎么……嗯，”Loki浑身都使不上力，几次都靠Thor将下滑的他捞回怀里，alpha正从裤腰里释放出巨物，插在他两腿间慢慢抽动，“你想让我欲罢不能，以后看你一眼都腿软、哈唔……”

“你会吗？或者依旧无视我。”Thor的手掌抓握住omega的胸部，将奶油慢慢涂匀，把指尖残余的奶白色抹在Loki红肿的唇瓣上，“吃掉它，补充些体力。”

“事实上，只要你能让我舒服……”Loki的面颊红得仿佛醉酒，目色迷离地伸出艳红的舌尖，仰着头舔掉了唇角的奶油，踮着脚夹紧臀瓣磨蹭alpha的勃起，“我可以很听话。”

Thor眼神深暗地骂了一句“骚货”，直接把omega抱到料理台上操了进去，边挺胯边低头啃着Loki糊满奶油的胸脯。

“嗯啊！嗯、哈呃……”Loki的两条腿都被alpha扛到了肩上，艰难地撑着上半身承受男人猛烈的肏弄。alpha的囊袋沉重地拍击在omega的臀瓣上，碾压冲击着柔韧的生殖腔口。

“我们、呼嗯……没戴套！”Loki突然想到了什么，勉力抓住Thor的领口，话语被撞得支离破碎，“哼呃、那会……”

“你已经怀孕了，babe。”Thor轻哼着诱哄已经被操得迷糊的omega，这一次他的野猫连抬起尾巴尖的力气都没有，“让我内射你，好么？”

“休想……哼嗯……”Loki脱力地软倒在料理台的大理石桌面上，被alpha顶弄得一颠一颠地往前蹭，“混账……”

“听话，babe。”Thor用力插到最深后不动了，omega睁着绿汪汪的眼睛踢蹬脚丫，连小穴都殷勤地想吸出些什么，“你知道这对alpha意味着什么，嗯？”

“可……”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，两腿间夹着alpha劲瘦的腰杆，开始有些动摇。

“我不想离开你的身体，哪怕一秒。”Thor依旧按兵不动，粗硬的阴茎深埋在Loki的生殖腔内，“please，我想灌满你，直到你再也含不下去……”

“闭嘴！”Loki的耳朵快要烧起来了，Thor简直是在犯规，用这副性感无比的嗓子来勾引他放弃底线，“就这一次！嗯唔……”

但Thor抓紧机会，不但犯规了无数次，还成功滚上了Loki·laufeyson的床，让他第二天早上醒来时，屁股里都夹着一根蠢蠢欲动的巨物。

“醒醒，animal。”Loki被满卧室的情谷欠气息呛得险些反胃，他的肚子鼓出了一大圈，但显然不只有胎儿在里面，“唔……帮我去浴缸放水。”

“急什么，是周末。”Thor像树袋熊般四肢并用地抱着omega，睡眼惺忪地用胡茬蹭Loki的肩膀，“嗯……别乱动，你把我蹭硬了。”

“种马。”Loki扭过头嗅了嗅alpha的下巴，懒洋洋地倒了回去，“随你，尽量别把我弄醒。”

两小时后，他们才气喘吁吁地一起坐在了按摩浴缸里，Loki也彻底清醒了过来。

“肚子还难受吗？”Thor耐心地撩起温水，浇在omega肩头，“等你月份大了，反应会更加明显。”

“我知道……”Loki伸着懒腰向后靠进alpha的胸膛，这样的事后温存对炮友而言过于浪漫了些，“但我不会落下工作的。”

“我能帮忙吗？”Thor低头吹掉omega鼻尖的泡沫，“别逞强，好好考虑一下再回答。”

“我承认你业务能力不错，”Loki纠结地拧起眉，“但我的工作中有一半是用来对付你的……”

“不如这样。”Thor亲亲omega的面颊，他喜欢Loki动坏脑筋时的模样，“我来帮你对付别人，你专心对付我。”

“好主意。”Loki满意地勾起唇，“但说好了，这不代表——”

“我没有爱上你，放心。”

他们可以在床上说尽情话，却绝不能相爱。Loki是在自欺欺人，而Thor却在明知故犯。

Thor本以为Loki最坚强的一面在他流产时便体现了出来，但直到5个月后omega即将临盆时，alpha不得不佩服他远超常人的意志力。

那是一场圣诞节的晚宴，Loki在结束前的半小时便牢牢地坐在沙发上，他在肚子大了后便更喜欢在人前站着，否则会“让我看上去像一块土豆”。

“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor拿着果汁坐到omega身边，“唔，这里怎么全湿了……”

“我可能毁了frigga最爱的沙发，”Loki目视前方，面色却有些苍白，“那是羊水。”

“羊……你要生了？！”Thor压着嗓音低吼，“该死，我去叫救护车！”

“坐回来，冷静点！”但即将生产的omega比他冷静得多，“这里都是我的合作商，我才不要因为突然早产，就在所有人面前被担架扛走。”

“如果你怕丢脸，我可以把你横抱出去。”Thor侧身紧握着Loki冰凉的手，他无所谓有多少人看着，“please，我不想再让你出事……”

“宴会还有一刻钟就结束了，而宫缩可能会持续12小时。”Loki却依旧冷静得吓人，仿佛能独自扛下一切，“要是你想帮我，就支走来搭话的人。”

“我认输了，Loki。”Thor投降地举起手，真心实意地低下头，“如果我也是个会怀孕的omega，绝不会比你更强悍。”

他曾以为Loki永远不会倒下，但难产带来的剧痛和漫长的折磨，最终还是击垮了omega。

“有一件事我得告诉你，Sir。”Eason浑身大汗地骑着摩托赶到医院签字，十分钟前他还在网吧打工，“医生和我说了些……小问题，不过在我看来没什么，我妈妈生了那么多孩子都好好的呢。”

“长话短说。”Thor颓唐地坐在长椅上，他不是Loki的丈夫，甚至不能进病房陪伴omega。

“Loki失忆了，但不是一夜回到十年前的那种……”Eason嚼着巧克力棒组织措辞，“他因为难产患上了PTSD，所以选择忘记一切痛苦的源头。”

“Loki把你从他的记忆中剔除了，odinson先生。”


End file.
